


Is It True?

by changkyuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: Chenle decides to announce your little crush to the world, but it works in your favour.





	Is It True?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble from a drabble game on my tumblr (@chang-kyuwu)

"Come on, there has to be _someone_ ," Chenle pressed. "You don't even find anyone kinda cute?"

"Boys are gross."

"Even me?!"

"Especially you."

Chenle had been trying for weeks to get you to reveal your crush. You knew the moment you told him though, he'd destroy your social life by telling everyone.

"What if I tell you who my crush is?" Chenle offered.

"I already know it's Renjun, you tell him every single day," you responded. "No matter how many times you ask, he's not going to say yes."

"That's harsh," Chenle pouted, folding his arms.

"It's just the truth," you shrugged.

"Okay, how about this," Chenle began. "You tell me who you're crushing on or I'll tell Donghyuck it's him."

You froze. "He wouldn't believe you."

"I'm his number one intell gatherer, he'd trust me," Chenle said. "And he would _never_ let it go."

"He'll torture me for all of eternity," you shook your head. "Would you really put that fate on your best friend?"

"Of course not," Chenle said. "But best friends share everything with each other so _obviously_ you're not my best friend because you won't tell me who you're crushing on."

This little demon was getting his pillow filled with cockroaches during your next sleepover.

"It's Jisung," you admittedly quietly.

"You're crushing on Jisung?!" Chenle yelled loud enough for the entire hallway to hear.

He immediately slapped his hands over his mouth when you directed your glare right at him.

"I will _cut_ you."

"Suddenly I have somewhere that I urgently need to be," Chenle said. "See you at class!"

He speed walked down the hallway away from the murderous look on your face and you knew for sure that Chenle was getting glass in the next cookie you gave him.

During math class, at least three people came up to you to ask if the rumours were true. And what could you do at this point but shrug and say they were. Your only hope was to play it down and hope the rumours were eventually replaced with something more scandalous.

Donghyuck himself even came to ask you.

"So you like Jisung, hm?" He slinked over to your table during lunch.

"Yep," you returned to glaring at Chenle, who was sitting just across from you.

"Well, he's not at school today, but I'll see what I can do tomorrow," Donghyuck said.

That just scared you even more.

"What does that mean?"

"That come tomorrow afternoon, you're going to have yourself a boyfriend," Donghyuck answered. "You're welcome."

The moment he left, you threw your head on the table. "Chenle, you are the bane of my existence."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Dread was the only emotion you felt for the rest of the day. And the night. And about half of the next day. It really piqued when you saw Jisung headed your way and immediately ran to the nearest classroom to lock yourself inside and pretend to be studying.

As if you’d ever _study_.

He caught you eventually though. Third period math class, he not so subtly slid into the seat Chenle usually sits in. Chenle wasn’t very pleased, but the look of dismay on his face as he sat at a seat across from you brought you great pleasure.

“So…” Jisung started. “Is it true?”

“That Mr. Lee shaved his mustache?” You asked. “I certainly hope so.”

“No, the… other thing.”

“Jaemin gave himself a concussion on a wall?” You asked. “Yeah, that happened, I was there.”

“Do you have a crush on me or not?!”

You kind of regretted playing with him when the whole class, including the teacher looked your way. All it took was her clapping her hands to bring everyone’s attention back to her though, so you were able to lean over to Jisung and whisper your answer.

“It’s true.”

“Well, uh…” Jisung looked away and you saw his cheeks go slightly pink. “Do you wanna go out? Or see a movie or something…”

“Say yes, say yes, say yes-”

You threw a pen at Chenle. “Yes. That would be great.”

Chenle quickly recovered from your attack and threw his hands in the air but both you and Jisung placed your hands over his mouth before he could shout his excitement to the whole school.

“Tell anyone and our first date will be taking you into a dark alley and shivving you,” you threatened.

“And our second date will be hiding your body,” Jisung added.

Chenle swallowed. “Understood.”


End file.
